


To Our Forever

by Bandshe



Series: Dena and Samson [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samson plans a surprise wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Our Forever

Dena sat behind Samson, rubbing the knots out of his shoulders. He groaned as she kneaded each side with great care. She placed small kisses on his back as she continued to massage him. For someone who handled daggers all the time, her hands were surprisingly soft, more than he could say for her feet.

“Remember the time you demanded I marry you?” Samson’s voice was quiet.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.” Dena’s face reddened with shame as she thought about the threats she made if he rejected her proposal.

“Were you being truthful?” 

“About killing you? Of course not.” Dena rested her chin on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“About wanting to marry me.”

“Yes. I mean, at the time I wasn’t even sure if the time would ever come. I shouldn’t have done it like that.” Dena nibbled at his ear lobe. “Why are you bringing it up all of a sudden. Are you in a hurry to make an honest elf out of me?” she giggled as she ran her tongue along his neck before she began to suck on it.

“I don’t think marrying you will help that any.”

“You’re an asshole, Raleigh Samson.”

“I know, kitten, I know. The thought just popped in my head is all.”

Dena eyed him suspiciously, but let it go. It wasn’t like she wasn’t prone to have random thoughts herself. “Come to bed with me, Raleigh.” Dena pulled away from him to lay back down.

Samson got into bed with his lover, and pulled her in close until they both fell asleep.

The next few days were chaotic. Between the recent influx of nobles and meetings with dignitaries, the couple barely spent any time together.

“What now?” Samson asked Dena as her brow furrowed as she read over the invitation. Celene kept sending them and Dena kept declining, but it seemed this time Celene was insistent.

“Empress Celene is holding another ball in honor of the Inquisition. Once was enough for me.”

“I thought you loved any reason to dress up.” Samson snatched the invitation from her hands.

“It’s all politics. I could do without it.”

“Too bad you can’t just tell her you’re busy.” he whispered in her ear as he moved his hand up her thigh.

“Not now, Samson.” Dena pulled away reluctantly. The letter had upset her more than either had anticipated. Samson wondered if it was just the letter or if there was something more to it.

“Kitten, what’s wrong? It can’t just be the invitation.”

“It doesn’t feel right for me to go without you.”

“You know that’s not possible, kitten.”

“Don’t you think I know that? It doesn’t make it easier on me.” Dena stood up and walked out to their balcony. 

Samson looked over the invitation it was the perfect excuse he needed for the purchase of her new dress. He could tell her it would be the closest thing she had to having him there with her. He knew she’d roll her eyes at him, but it would be enough to keep her suspicions down. He crumpled up the invitation and threw it to the side. He stood up and walked over to his lover.  
He kissed her shoulders gently and then wrapped his arms around her, as she looked out at the mountains.

“Go. Look your best and string those nobles along. For me.”

“Fine, but don’t get upset if I accept someone’s proposal.” she teased.

“Something tells me you won’t be accepting proposals.” he nipped at the shell of her ear.

“Mm, you’re so sure.” she moaned.

“I am.”

Dena hunched over a bit, her elbows on the railing as she thought about what he said. He leaned over her and slid his hands up the sides of her legs, lifting her skirt as he went. He could feel her body begin to heat up against his cold hands. She pressed her ass against him.

“I guess now is the time.” his breath ghosted over her pointed ear.

“Mhm.”

He draped the skirt over her back and grabbed onto her hips. She shook as he applied pressure and again she rubbed against him. He growled as he moved his arm around her, dipping his finger into her sex. He slipped another finger past her slick folds when he heard the door close.

“Who the fuck is it now?” he muttered.

“Keep going, maybe they’ll just leave.”

“Not with you moaning like this.”

“Inquisitor?” it was Josephine, of course it was. Out of all the people to walk in, it had to be Josephine, again.

Samson grumbled and pulled his fingers out and let her stand and fix herself.

“Out here, Josie.” her voice trembled.

Samson moved to the side and smiled as Josephine walked over to the balcony.

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.” she said nervously.

“Not anymore.” Samson walked past her.

Josephine’s face reddened at the thought of walking in on the Inquisitor and her lover, again. First it was with Bull and now Samson, Maker, she should knock first.

“Inquisitor, what would you like for me to tell Celene?”

Dena looked over at Samson who winked at her. “Tell her I’ll go.”

“Of course.” Josephine turned around avoiding any eye contact with Samson.

“So, do want to pick up where we left off, kitten?” Samson beckoned her over.

Dena smiled and walked over to their bed, climbing over him as he lay down, “Just a quick one before I have to head downstairs. You can handle that, right?” she gave him a wicked grin before he pulled her in for a long awaited kiss.

The rest of the day was her pouring over paperwork with Cullen and Josephine. Samson played with Mira in the garden, keeping himself busy until the time came when Dena would relieve him of his duties.

“Da, look, butterfly.” Mira ran up to him pointing at the crystal grace.

“Yes, Princess, it is a butterfly. Want to see if I can catch it for you?” Samson stands up and walks to the flowers.

“Yeah, yeah.” she claps following him closely.

Samson slowly placed his hands around the butterfly and closed them around it. He turns to his daughter and slowly opens his hand, releasing the blue butterfly. Mira giggled as it landed on her dress.

“Da, look.” she pointed at it.

“I see.” Samson smiled as Mira continued to smile down at the butterfly. 

Samson looked up to see his lover walking towards them with a small stack of papers under her arm.

“I swear, can’t they give you a break?” Samson stood up trying not to lose his temper in front of their daughter.

“Oh these? These are letters of proposal from nobles. Some are pretty racey, I figured we could use a laugh.” Dena took Mira’s hand and the three walked back to their chambers.

Once they ate their dinner and put Mira to bed, Dena and Samson sat in bed reading the letters to each other.

“Oh this one is good, kitten. ‘My dear Inquisitor, since I first laid eyes on your beautiful porcelain skin, all I’ve wanted to do is make it redden with lust.’ This is priceless.” Samson continued in his best Orlesian accent. “ ‘Every night I think of you underneath me as I rub my enormous manhood.’ Anyone that has to describe it like that is lying.” Samson added. “ ‘It would be an honor if you would be my bride so you can enjoy all the pleasures of being with a real man.’ I can’t believe this shit. These people honestly think they could win you over with this bullshit?” Samson threw the letter to the side. 

Dena laughed and picked up another paper. Samson watched her plump lips move as she read the letter. He licked his lips at the thought of taking her and darting his tongue into her mouth as he tears off her clothes in a fit of passion.

Dena pauses and her face begins to turn red. 

“Oh, this must be good.” Samson plucked the letter from her grasp and quickly found out that it was the only one written to her from a woman. “Typical that a woman could do a better job at trying to get between those thighs than any of these fools. I have to say, kitten, I’m curious enough to let it happen; just for one night. From what you told me, it’s been a while.”

“I may just have to save this letter for later.” Dena snatches it back from her and puts it in her bedside table.

“Naughty girl.” Samson laughed. “Well, I think that is all for the night. Unless you want to act out that letter; I could use some dessert.”

“If you’re really hungry, then I won’t stop you.” she began to undo the laces on her leggings as he crawled towards her. Her gut coiled tightly as her pleasure intensified. He was on top of her in no time, their tongues fighting each other viciously as Samson slipped his hand in her blouse. Samson wasn’t looking to place nice with his lover as he tore off her blouse.

“Fenedhis, Samson. I really liked that blouse.”

“We’ll get you a new one, kitten.”

That night was one of the few times where Samson wore her out, he left her thighs bruised and her cunt dry. Creators, she wasn’t going to walk right for a few days.

It was morning and Dena was nowhere in sight, already his morning wasn’t going according to plan. He had hoped she’d still be asleep when he brought up the box, but clearly she must’ve had more work to do. He sincerely hoped that Josephine would at least put her work on hold for a couple of more days. It wasn’t everyday that Raleigh Samson, the ex red templar, planned a wedding. 

He heard a knock at the door and swore under his breath as he threw the sheets off of him. He soon realized he never bothered putting on his clothes and his lovely Inquisitor decided it would be amusing to hide them. 

_Knock. Knock._ Samson mumbled some more as he opened drawer after drawer.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._ Each knock louder than the last.

“Would you fucking let me get dressed first?” he finally shouted loud enough to silence the knocking. He finally found a pair of trousers and a tunic and made his way down the steps to open the door. 

“Hey, Boss.” Bull smiled as he held out a large box. “I brought you your present. You better hope Dena likes it.” 

“If she doesn’t, I’ll just blame it on you.” He took the box and made his way up the stairs. Bull closed the door behind him and followed Samson. The ex templar placed the large box on the bed. With a deep sigh he removed the lid to examine the contents. On top was his uniform, cream with gold trimmings. He removed the jacket first and put it on, it was snug, but not so tight that he wouldn’t be able to eat until his stomach was content. 

“Not bad.” Bull nodded as Samson modelled the jacket. Next he pulled out the trousers. He looked at them, then looked at Bull. “If you think I’m taking my pants off while you’re looming over me, you’re mistaken.”

“Hah, you’re not my type, but if you’d like, I’ll look away.” Bull turns his back to Samson laughing as he did.

“Laugh it up qunari.”

“Will do, Boss.” 

Samson put on the pants, he couldn’t ask for better if he had shown up himself to get fitted. For the first time in a long while he felt good about himself. He felt as if he was worthy of someone’s affection again. “Alright, you can turn around now.” 

Bull turned and was shocked to see that Samson did in fact, clean up nicely. “Hm, I may have to take back my last comment. I can see why Dena finds you appealing.”

Samson looks up at Bull and laughs, “I’m afraid you’re too much man for me, Bull.”

“Not the first time I heard that one.” Bull slapped Samson’s back. 

Samson went back into the box and pulled out a lavender dress. He was afraid it would be too large for his daughter, but there was no time to send it back if it didn’t work out. If anything, Vivienne would know how to make it work. “Can you bring this to Josephine; discreetly? I don’t want Dena knowing about this until it’s time.”

“Being discreet is what I’m good at.” Bull takes the dress and places it in a medium sized pouch and walks out of the room.

Samson got out of his clothes knowing he still had plenty of things to take care of before he sprung this surprise on his soon to be wife, or at least he hoped she was going to be his wife soon. He penned a small note and put it on the lid of the box. He grabbed his outfit and left his room to go get his shoes from the shoe maker.

Dena couldn’t find Samson anywhere, but she supposed it was a good thing considering she was still a bit tied up and she didn’t want to argue with him about it. She was stressed and as much as she wanted to feel his hands on her, she wanted time to herself, and that meant re reading that lovely letter she got last night. Her heart raced at the thought of her touching herself imagining a masked woman between her legs. Her cunt was moistening at the idea of this mystery woman sucking her clit, and of course the added imagery of her lover there watching just made it more difficult to walk up the steps leading to her room. Her hand was shaking as she reached for the door handle. _Just like a damned teenager._

She paused on the stairs briefly, propping herself up against the wall. Her breath quickened as she began to undo the laces of her leggings. She closed her eyes as she dipped her fingers past her slick folds. She could see the woman penetrating her with her tongue as Samson fucked her from behind, pushing her further into Dena’s cunt. “Oh, Creators.” she let out a broken moan. “Raleigh.” her voice cracked. She sped up her pacing as she grabbed onto a breast, pinching her nipple as she rubbed her clit. She could barely stand, her legs trembled beneath her and all she wanted was release. Her juices dripped down her thighs as she came on the steps. She nearly collapsed on the stairs from her brief moment of pleasure.

She took a deep breath and shook the rest of the image from her mind. It had been so long since she had been with a woman and to be truthful it was weird to think about Samson there. She had had threesomes before, with no issues, but she wasn’t willing to share Samson. He was for her and no one else. It was one thing to think about it, and another to have it actually happen. She slowly made her way up the rest of the stairs. When she turned to face her bed she saw a large box with a note resting on it. Her brow knitted as she looked at it in confusion. She walked to the box and picked up the note.

_Enjoy!_

Dena placed the note on the bed and removed the lid of the box. Inside was a beautiful ivory and gold dress. It was sleeveless, something she wasn’t expecting. The dress was long and slim, it was clearly form fitting and the bottom flared out a bit. The back was exposed, whoever got her this dress knew her very well. _Vivienne._ Dena couldn’t help but try it on. She began to remove the leggings she soaked through and her loose tunic.

She held the dress up to her body, looking at it in the mirror. It was simple, but it was gorgeous, much better than those ugly uniforms she wore the first time. Dena stepped into the dress and fastened it. She ran her fingers over the golden embellishments across the top of the dress. She sat down at her vanity and began to do her make up. She wanted to experiment with her look, trying to find out which worked the best for her. She put cream in her hair and fastened it to the side of her head. her black curls draped over her left breast. She opened up a small jar with some red cream and applied it to her lips. She took some kohl and lined her eyes. She took some pink powder and used a brush to swirl it onto her cheeks. She looked at herself and smiled wickedly only imagining what Samson would do to her if he saw her in it.

“I’m glad you like it, kitten. You look gorgeous in it.” Samson walked up behind her and ran his finger along her spine, sending shivers throughout her body.

“Mm.” her eyes hooded as he continued caressing her back. “Raleigh, where were you?” she moaned out.

“Around.” he leaned over and began to kiss her neck, licking her intermittently. “Are you done for the day?” he whispered in her ear.

“Yes. Do you have plans?” her voice quivered.

“Well, I was just wondering, since you’re not busy for the rest of the day; would you like to get married?”

Dena pulled away quickly and looked back at him, only to be surprised by the sight of him dressed in formal attire. “Creators.” she gasped. She stood up to face him. He looked at her and smirked.

“You look amazing, Raleigh.” she grabbed him by the collar of his coat and pulled him in for a kiss. She could feel his calloused fingers gently brushing against her back before his hands settled on her hips. “Are you serious about this?” she asked pulling away hesitantly.

“Dammit it, girl. I bought these because I’m serious.”

“And where is this ceremony going to be held? We can’t necessarily go and get married in front of all of Skyhold.”

“Here. I already have Mother Giselle coming up along with a few people. The ones that matter.” he gave her a quick peck before there was a knock at the door.

“Raleigh.” she held on to his arm before he could go and answer the door.

“Dena, let me answer the door.”

“I will once I wipe the red from your lips.” she laughed as she took a handkerchief and wiped his lips. She checked her lips in the mirror to make sure nothing smudged. Some color had come off but enough was on her lips to still look put together.

Samson walked to the door and opened it only to have his daughter jump into his arms.

“Da, I have a pwetty dress. Bird lady gave me pwetty shoes, too.” she stretched out her leg so Samson could see her purple silk shoes.

“They are lovely.” Samson smiled at Josephine and Leliana who stood behind the giggling toddler.

“You look very handsome, Samson.” Leliana smiled as she walked past him. Josephine gave him a sweet smile, “Congratulations.”

“Don’t say congratulations just yet. Dena still has plenty of time to back out of this.” he laughed. Samson began to close the door when a foot wedged itself between the door.

“Not so fast, Boss. You can’t keep me away for too long.” 

Samson let go of the handle and let Bull through.

“I wouldn’t close the door so quickly, Mother Giselle is on her way.” Bull slapped his shoulder and walked by.

“Kadan.” Bull stretched out his arms and embraced his friend. “You look pretty sexy if I do say so myself.”

“Seems to be a common reaction. Or at least with you two lechers.” she smiled and kissed Bull’s cheek.

“Mamae, you bootiful.” Mira tugged on Dena’s dress.

“Why thank you, Princess.” she scooped up her daughter in her arms and kissed her, leaving red lip marks on her daughter’s face.

“Eww.” Mira scrunched her nose before reaching for the handkerchief to wipe her face. The women laughed amongst themselves until Mother Giselle announced herself.

“Inquisitor, are you ready?” she asked serenely. 

“I am.” she smiled nervously, suddenly aware of what was going on.

“Then let us begin.” 

Samson faced her, smiling the entire time. It was unlike him to smile like this, but he had every reason to. The woman that gave him a chance of redemption was in front of him and willing to spend the rest of their lives together, no matter how long that was.

They held each other’s hands and said their vows. 

“I’ll cherish you, please you, care for you and never leave your side. Your name will be the only one to leave my lips and your touch the only one to lay upon my flesh. I’ll be with you forever. Our forever.” Dena smiled at Samson as tears began to form. _Not now Dena, not with everyone watching._

Samson reached over and wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb. “Come on, kitten, save the tears for later.” he winked at her suggestively making her blush.

Mother Giselle frowned at the couple, knowing fully well what the couple was referring to. She cleared her throat and waited for Samson to share his vows with his soon to be wife. 

“Dena, you spared me when you should’ve cut me down. You saw something in me that no one else could; including myself. You were fool enough to bed me and get with child. But your most foolish idea yet, the one I’m most thankful for was when you asked me to marry you, well, told me to marry you.”

Dena’s smile grew as she relived the day she told him about her pregnancy. Everything was so uncertain, it still was, but now they had each other.

Samson mirrored her vows and made some additions. “Your name will be the only one to leave my lips, your lips the only ones to kiss me _and wrap around my cock_ and your touch the only one to lay upon my flesh. I’ll be with you for as long as time wills it. Forever, our forever.”

He could hear Josephine and even Sister Nightingale crying. But not Bull, Bull snickered through the whole thing.

“Do you have any rings to exchange?” Mother Giselle looked at the couple.

They both shook their heads. Neither cared to have rings, and even if they did, a wedding band would only bring unwanted attention to her.

“Well, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now share your first kiss as a married couple.”

Dena didn’t hesitate for a moment and pulled her now husband, in for a deep and sensual kiss. Everyone disappeared around them as they kissed. It was them and only them, if only for a brief moment. When they finally parted Dena couldn’t help but laugh as she noticed her lip color all over Samson’s mouth.

“Maker, woman, there is more on me than on you.” he started to wipe his mouth on his sleeve with she pulled his arm away.

“Here. I don’t want you making excuses to get out of that uniform just yet.” she handed him the handkerchief.

The couple said good-bye to their friends, Mother Giselle and their daughter, who was insistent that she rather show off her new dress than spend the rest of the day with her “icky” parents.   
Samson and Dena sat on her couch, processing what had just happened.

“We’re married. Creators, I never thought it would actually happen.” she took Samson’s hand in hers. “But I’m happy it did.”

“Good, because it’s too late to back out now, kitten.” he kissed the back of her hand, making her blush.

“I can still kill you.” she chuckled.

“Such a romantic.” he pulled her closer and kissed her once more. “Ar lath ma, vherlin.”

“What? Since when did you learn to speak elvish?” Dena looked at him amazed that he had taken the time to learn.

“I asked that asshole, Solas. Fucking idiot didn’t even know why; probably thought I had a thing for cats.”

“Creators, you’re an ass.” she laughed.


End file.
